Agent
by BlackCherry229
Summary: Di dunia ini tidak ada yang bisa kau percayai. Sai x Ino . Don't like don't read


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU| OOC

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Agent**

**.**

**.**

Ino POV

HP ku bergetar. Sengaja ku ubah untuk bergetar ketika ada telepon. Dengan ragu aku mulai mengangkatnya. Black. Nama itu terpampang di layar HP ku sebagai seorang penelepon.

"Apa lagi?" Kataku dengan dinginnya kepada penelepon tak bersalah itu. Dialah Black. Rekanku di FBI.

"Big Boss bilang cukup. Kau sudah terlalu lama di misi itu. Mungkin dia akan mengirimkan agen lain." Katanya

"Aku muak. Tapi bagaimana dengan kesempatan terakhirnya? Aku kasihan jika agen baru merawatnya dengan tidak baik" Jawabku

"…"

"Apa? Hei? Jawab!" Kataku karena tidak menerima balasan

"Kau menyukainya? Kau begitu perhatian" tiba-tiba suara orang itu melembut. Atau menggoda.

"Yang benar saja. Haha. Bodoh sekali" Tuturku meremehkan

"Baiklah. Akan kukatakan kepada Big Boss. Nanti ku telpon lagi"

Aku menutup HPku. Kurebahkan diriku diatas tempat tidurku. Belum sempat aku bersantai, HP ku langsung bergetar lagi. Huh..

"Bagaimana?" Kataku

"Asal kau merawatnya dengan baik"

"Berapa lama?"

"Jika kau bisa sangat dekat dengannya, entah itu pacaran, mungkin 1 bulan kau sudah lepas dari misi. Tapi jika tidak, kau mungkin menghabiskan 1 tahun disana untuk menjadi malaikat pelindungnya" Katanya.

"Hn.."

"Bye!"

Aku langsung mematikan dan segera mencari kontak orang yang kulindungi itu dan meneleponnya.

"Halo" Kataku sesopan – sopan mungkin. Yah… di kota ini aku harus bersifat layaknya manusia biasa

" Ino? Ada apa?" Tanyanya

"Aku tau, jika kukatakan mungkin kau tak akan percaya. Tapi ada organisasi yang sedang mengincarmu. Jadilah pacarku, maka kau akan terlepas dari bahaya itu. Kebetulan organisasi yang mengincarmu itu berteman denganku. Masa depanmu, dan masa depanku, ada ditanganmu sekarang" Kataku dengan penuh kebohongan, tapi, kalimat terakhir, tentu saja tidak.

"Jadi itu modus baru menembak orang? Huh aku tak percaya. Lagipula jika aku percaya, aku pasti akan mengatakan tidak. Aku mau pacaran dengan penuh kasih, bukan kebohongan." Katanya

"Begitu…? Sudah kubilang kau tak akan percaya. Yasudah. Ingat, iblis mengincarmu dimana mana".

Kututup teleponku. Huh? Jadi itu keputusanmu? Aku tau ini hanya sebuah misi. Aku tau aku agen FBI yang dikatakan sangat dingin. Tapi bukan berarti aku tak menyukai seseorang. Aku tetaplah manusia. Dada ini terasa sesak. Kalau begini aku akan menanam rasa dendam yang dalam dihatiku. Lihat saja.

.

Hari ini. Aku berada di kelas baru. Yah, setelah naik kelas bulan lalu dengan nilai tertinggi. Dan didepanku sekarang adalah XI-1. Bagaimana dengan si bodoh yang harus kulindungi itu? Oh! Aku lupa memperkenalkan namanya kepadamu. Dia adalah Sai. Sai bodoh yang menolak keselamatan, Huh. Back to story, dia masuk ke kelas XI-5 bodoh sekali. Aku langsung masuk dan mencari tempat duduk kosong dan favoritku. Sudut kanan belakang. Yah, setidaknya favoritku setelah ditolak. Oh, kau belum tau aku waktu masih kelas X yah? Sangat periang dan gembira, agar lebih dekat, dan mudah mengawasi Sai, yah.

Aku duduk, meletakkan tas dan memulai kegiatan favoritku, lagi-lagi 'setidaknya setelah ditolak'. Yaitu menatapi orang dengan sinis dan memberikan deathglare kepada orang orang yang tak bersalah. Tidak ada yang kukenal di kelas ini. Tunggu ada 1…. Dan 1 lagi baru datang. Jadinya 2.

Jreb..

Aku langsung menoleh ke tempat asalnya suara. Oh, dia adalah orang yang barusan kukatakan 'dan 1 lagi baru datang'. Dia duduk disampingku. Sial!

"Hai" Katanya

Aku tidak memberikan jawaban dan hanya memberikan tatapan tajam kepada orang itu.

"Oh, baiklah. Tapi aku pasti bisa tahan disampingmu"

"Ck" Jawabku singkat.

Dia adalah Sasuke, teman sepermainan Sai dari kelas X-3. Kalau kau menanyakan kenapa aku begitu mengenal Sai sampai hal – hal detail seperti ini, jawabannya adalah jika aku mempunyai teman, aku harus mengerti semua kebiasaannya.

Karena bosan dengan hobiku yang tadi, aku akan melakukan hobiku yang lain. Menggambar manga. Itu bakat tersembunyiku.

"Gambaran yang bagus" Katanya membuka pembicaraan

"Diamlah, dan urusi dirimu sendiri" Kataku dingin

"Kau temannya Sai kan? Setauku dulu kau tidak sedingin ini" Jawabnya

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Kau habis ditolak ya?"

Plakk…

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipinya

"Aku tak suka diriku dimasuki orang lain" Kataku

Dan lihat sekarang apa yang terjadi? Seluruh isi kelas melihat adegan ini dan mulai berbisik bisik. Menyebalkan. Aku hanya menangkap 1 pembicaraan orang setelah aku menampar Sasuke.

"Apa Sasuke tidak marah?" Kata si rambut pink pendek

"Nggak tau. Tapi dia kan sangat populer di sekolah" Jawab si Rambut merah

"Cewek itu sok jual mahal, padahal dia sendiri yang mendekati cowok itu. Yah maksudnya dia pasti yang memaksa Sasuke untuk duduk bersebelahan" Kata si rambut pink

Ugh! Menyebalkan! Tapi biarkan saja.

"Aku bukannya menyukaimu. Tapi aku hanya ingin menjadi temanmu"

Plakk…..

Tamparan kedua. Dan orang – orang terlihat menatapku dengan pandangan horor

"Aku tak butuh teman"

Tak lama kemudian, guru datang.

"Anak-anak. Hari ini dimulai dengan perkenalan."

"Saya, Guru kakashi. Perkenalannya dimulai dari sudut kanan belakang"

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Dari kelas X-3. Jangan panggil dengan nama kecilku." Kata Sasuke yang disampingku.

Kulihat guru kakashi langsung menghela nafas. Giliranku

"Aku Ino. Dan kalian tidak perlu tau selengkapnya" Kataku tak mau kalah dingin

Kulihat lagi guru kakashi semakin menghela nafas. Lalu kulihat seisi kelas melihatku dengan pandangan-hanya-itu-? Skip.

.

5 hari kemudian setelah perkenalan. Rasanya aku bisa membuka diriku dengan Sasuke ini. Entah kenapa dia bisa sabar padahal aku menamparnya berkali – kali.

Hari ini ada kelompok seni. Yah. Entah apalah itu aku tidak perduli. Kami dibagi menjadi kelompok masing-masing terdiri dari 4 orang. Entah membuat apapun aku tidak tau. Dikelompokku ada Gaara, Hinata, dan Sasuke tentunya. Kelompok mengerikan, sangat hening tapi aku suka itu. Aku diberi tugas oleh Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan dia menjadi pemimpin kelompok ini. Tugas itu mengiris iris karton, aku tidak perduli, kukerjakan saja.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tiba tiba Hinata melihatku dengan pucat

"I..Ino" Kata Hinata

Aku masih bingung sedangkan Sasuke dan Gaara ikut ikutan menatapku horor. Aku semakin bingung.

"BODOH KAU MENGIRIS JARIMU!" Teriak Sasuke angkat bicara dan pastinya kedengaran satu kelas. Dan lihatlah? Semua mata tertuju padaku

"Eh?" Tanyaku bingung dan melihat jariku. Aku tidak merasakan sakit.

"A..Aku?" tanyaku takut. Konyol sekali.

Sasuke pun izin kepada guru dan menarikku ke UKS.

"Kalau kau memegang sesuatu yang berbahaya…" Katanya "Kau harus memerhatikan apa yang kau kerjakan dengan baik" Sambung Sasuke

"Tapi aku tidak merasakan sakit. Sedikitpun" Ya, tidak akan. Karna ada yang jauh lebih sakit dari itu. Di Hati ini. Dan tubuhku pun kebal dengan rasa sakit. Sambungku dalam hati

Sasuke terlihat cemas. Apa? Kenapa dia mengkhawatirkanku?

"Kau tahu…" tanyanya dan aku diam seolah menyuruhnya melanjutkan perkataannya. "Sai meminta tolong kepadaku untuk menjagamu. Agar kau tidak tersakiti. Sampai kalian bisa kembali dekat" lanjutnya

"Kau bohong. Dia juga. Dia mengatakan itu karena dia kasihan kepadaku kan? Iya kan?" Tanyaku dengan nada tinggi

"Seorang Yamanaka Ino tidak perlu dikasihani" Lanjutku

"Kau salah besar Ino. Dia menyukaimu. Sejak SMP. Dia menceritakan semua tentangmu kepadaku." Bantahnya

"Sudahlah. Aku tak akan memercayai siapapun. Bahkan Tuhan" Jawabku.

Ia sedikit terkejut. Mungkin ketika mendengar kata Tuhan.

"Sejak tersakiti? Oh ayolah, dia menolakmu demi kebaikanmu."

"Kebaikan apanya? Lagipula aku menembaknya bukan karena alasan aku menyukainya"

"Eh?"

"Lupakan!" Sudahku

Hening…

"Sendirian itu enak ya?" Katanya memecahkan keheningan.

"Kau akan merasakan bahagianya hidupmu tanpa dimasuki orang lain. Sempurna" Jawabku

"Kenapa? Kita butuh teman untuk menolong kita" Bantahnya

"Didunia ini tidak ada satupun yang bisa kita percayai. Seorang Yamanaka Ino tidak perlu teman, tidak perlu pertolongan, tidak perlu dikasihani, tidak perlu disayangi, atau apapun itu. Yamanaka Ino hidup untuk sendiri."

"Lalu kenapa aku memercayaimu?" Tanyanya. Pertanyaan konyol. Sudah jelas jawabannya

"Karena aku menyelamatkan nyawamu" Aku langsung menutup mulutku ketika melontarkan kalimat itu.

"Lupakan yang tadi"

Sasuke POV

'Karena aku menyelamatkan nyawamu'. Kata – kata itu masih terngiang di benakku. Kata-kata itu memaksaku untuk membuka pikiranku. Menyelamatkan nyawaku? Hah? Aku langsung teringat dengan kata-kata Sai. 'Masa lalumu kelam Sas, tidak perlu kau ingat'.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

A/N:

Author : Wah-wah.

Ino : Wah wah apaan? Masa gua dingin banget disini!

Sasuke : Dan gua kenapa periang banget, perhatian banget?

Author : Kebalik ya? TAT. Sudahlah terima saja nak *siapin tameng mau dikeroyok

Sai : Trus gua Cuma nelepon doang gituh? Figuran?

Author : Kau salah besar Sai.. hiks… nanti endingnya kau jadi pacarku *plaakkk

Author: Maksudnya kau tokoh utamanya.

Sai : Cukup, aku tidak mau dengar itu lagi. Aku pulang

Ino : Aku juga, bareng yak Sai

Sasuke : Aku juga pulang. Eh tunggu woi! Aku rapopo T_T

Abaikan percakapan diatas dan anda HARUS me- review *maksa *dikeroyok massa


End file.
